etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Dryad
The Dryad is one of a trio of superbosses in Etrian Odyssey V. She is found in the secret area of the Tutelary Forest, in an otherwise unremarkable room on 4F, and only appears after the player has accepted the quest "Request Friends Forever". For this battle, the party is joined by Jenetta, who tries to befriend the Dryad before realizing that she is surrounded by the corpses of soldiers and adventurers. Dryad (Etrian Odyssey V) The Dryad's skills are all very dangerous. Her physical attacks are most threatening, but suffer from low accuracy. She, however, has various skills to counter this. Black Pollen reduces the party's evasion and can blind them, leaving them vulnerable to Bull Whip that can also paralyze them. All this is a setup for Rage Vent, which is almost guaranteed to straight-up kill anyone it hits. While her three elemental skills don't cause dangerous ailments, they still do plenty of damage. She also carries a support spell, Earth's Heal, which is telegraphed with a change in her posture. If she does so, you will need to bind her head or at least inflict a disabling status ailment, because this skill heals her for over half her maximum HP while bestowing a separate attack, defense, and evasion buff. She always opens the battle with Rage Vent, and then immediately changes her form to telegraph Earth's Heal. A leg bind will stop Rage Vent, because even though it has low accuracy it can still instantly kill one or two party members if she gets lucky. Following that, she uses her other skills randomly, and telegraphs Earth's Heal at the end of every sixth turn. That said, the Dryad is abnormally vulnerable to ailments and binds - it is not uncommon for a Pugilist or Rover to fully bind her before she can do any damage to the party. The battle quickly turns into a game of "disable or die", as failing to do so leaves the party at the mercy of her deadly attacks. A One-Two Punch assisted with the Black Mist Union Skill and/or Wilting Miasma can leave Dryad completely helpless, as does a single use of Chain Blast. Also make use of Jenetta and her skills. As a Rover with the Hunting Hound title, her maximum investment in Menacing Howl and Status ATK Up should consistently land panic on the Dryad, keeping her from doing anything. Make use of Hunter Shot and Foot Pierce to lock down the boss as well, as the leg binds coming off these skills will stop Rage Vent. Defeating the Dryad will raise the level cap. Skills *'Bull Whip' (Uses Arms): Powerful melee cut attack to the entire party, may paralyze *'Black Pollen' (Uses Head): Reduces the party's evasion for 3 turns, may blind *'Double Flame' (Uses Head): 2 ranged fire attacks to 1 target, with splash effect *'Triple Icicle' (Uses Head): 3 line-piercing ranged ice attacks *'Thunderbolt' (Uses Head): 3-6 random ranged volt attacks across the party, may stun *'Rage Vent' (Uses Legs): 8 incredibly powerful random melee bash attacks across the party *'Earth's Heal' (Uses Head): Restores 22,129 HP to the Dryad and increases her attack, defense, and evasion for 3 turns Drops * Bewitching Bud '''(Worth: 44500 en) ** Unlocks '''Filia's Zhezl (154 ATK, 223 MAT, Thunderbolt skill), the strongest staff in the game ** Unlocks Grease Boots (33 DEF, 68 MDF, All stats +4), the best boots in the game * Treant Velvet (Conditional) '''(Worth: 120000 en) ** Unlocks the '''Pharmakon Robe (77 DEF, 109 MDF, WIS +25), the strongest armor in the game for Botanists Conditional Drop * To obtain the Treant Velvet, kill the Dryad with poison damage. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey V Bosses